


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 10.Doggy style

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [11]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Falling In Love, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake覺得把自己家的農場借給同志雜誌拍攝真是一件錯誤的選擇。嗯.... 好吧，或許不是？</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 10.Doggy style

**Author's Note:**

> BLOG上面有些背景圖可以參考，請見  
> http://hishiyake.pixnet.net/blog/post/445404923

「什麼？」Miranda口中的咖啡噴了出來。「你不是在開我玩笑吧？」

「噁心。」他遞了張面紙給她，然後嚴肅的搖搖頭。「我也很希望這是玩笑。」

「天呀，你真的要把農場借給同志雜誌拍照取景？」光講出口就讓Miranda想笑，不過她盡量控制住了。「你媽能接受嗎？」

「事實上，就是她答應的。」這真是一件大災難，Blake忍不住想。「她收到他們寄來的一本雜誌樣本，第二天就回覆對方答應了。」

「哈哈，是你媽發現你床底下藏的Playguy了嗎？」最終，Miranda還是忍不住幸災樂禍的調侃起Blake。

「拜託，我已經10年沒讓我媽整理過我房間了好嗎？妳當我還在上學嗎？」Blake早就過了要媽媽打掃房間的年紀，畢竟現在的他已經是個35歲的中年人了。「另外Playguy早就停止發刊了。」

Miranda不在乎的聳肩。「我怎麼會知道，不過裡面有幾個模特真的很帥耶。」她曾經看過Blake收藏的雜誌。「真是可惜了。」

「Miranda。」他無奈的嘆了口氣。「真難相信Chris有辦法忍受妳，甚至還願意跟妳訂婚。」Chris Yang和Miranda同樣是Blake一塊長大的青梅竹馬，Chris現在是個職業吉他手，一週前剛離開Oklahoma跟著樂團巡迴演出，走之前還特別拜託Blake要他幫忙照顧Miranda。可是他一點也不覺得這女人需要照顧呀！

「你閉嘴！你是在忌妒我吧？」搥了一拳在Blake的手臂上，他們從幼稚園就認識了，Miranda不覺得自己要對他客氣。「你也趕快去找個對象就不會那麼空虛寂寞了。」

擠出幾聲乾笑。「妳以為這個鄉下地方這麼好找對象嗎？」當然不是說Oklahoma是個人煙稀少的地方，只不過因為Blake的性向，戀愛對Blake來講不是一件容易的事。

Blake曾經想過離開Oklahoma，到大城市去打拼。只不過他的父親在五年前過世了，姊姊也早就嫁人，Blake沒辦法丟下年邁的母親一個人，所以他選擇留在Oklahoma生活，乖乖當個務實的農場主人。

「說真的，你單身太久了，你上一個男朋友是幾年前了？」Miranda扳著指頭很認真的在計算。「你該不會跟Luke分開之後就沒交過男朋友吧？」

「我說過我跟Luke只是朋友。」他語氣沉重的指正Miranda。Luke Bryan是他的大學同學，或許Blake曾經迷戀過Luke，但那根本是白費力氣，畢竟對方是個直男，Blake一點機會也沒有。「上一任是Mike，四年前的事了。」

「喔，對，那個混蛋，我怎麼會忘記了？」提到這個名字，Miranda顯然氣憤難消。

「嘿，別這樣說他。」雖然已經分手很久了，但是Blake心中還是有份情在。

「他本來就是，那傢伙在你家白吃白住了一年，根本是把你當成金主在－－」

「好了，別說了！」他曉得自己太粗魯，可是他一時控制不了。吸了口氣鎮定下來，他拍拍Miranda的手背。「那已經是過去的事了。」他的好朋友只是在為他打抱不平，不過算了，過去的就讓它過去吧。

Miranda咬住下唇，猶豫了一會。「好吧。」勉為其難的接受了。「那你應該開心點。」

「為什麼？」

「說不定你可以趁這次機會遇見新對象？你知道，Gay攝影師，還是什麼工作人員，或者更好，直接釣上裡面的模特兒。」她講得興致勃勃，感覺好像比Blake還開心。

「Ron，妳真的太天真了。」搖搖頭，他往椅背上一靠。「不是拍同志雜誌就代表他們是Gay好嗎？連很多拍Gay Pron的男人都是異性戀。」

Miranda又再度擺出一副事不關己的模樣。「那又怎麼樣，說不定總是有機會的。你媽大概也希望趁著這次機會找個好女婿。」

「是啊，謝謝你這麼懂我媽。」他們同時大笑了出來。不過老實說，被Miranda這麼一講，他確實開始有點期待了。

 

「你好，我是Matt Flynn，雜誌宣傳和公關，這是我的名片。」黑髮男人有著一張嚴肅正經的臉，他的個子不高但卻很有氣勢，雖然他自我介紹是公關，不過名片上的頭銜寫的卻是總裁。友善的和Blake打過招呼以後，他轉向Blake的母親。「您就是Shelton女士吧，真感謝您答應租借場地讓我們拍攝。」

「沒什麼，我們農場有的是地方。」Blake的母親笑了笑。「接下來有什麼事就讓我兒子Blake幫你們忙吧，最近農場沒什麼事，他閒著也是閒著。」完全不理會Blake的意願，她直接把他推了出去。

好吧，看來Miranda猜得沒錯，他媽的確急著要把他銷出去。

「謝謝您。」禮貌的朝Blake母親再次點點頭，男人轉向身後的一台小型巴士。「讓我來介紹一下我們這次參與攝影的人員。」

順著Flynn所指的方向望去，Blake見到一個棕髮的瘦高男人，脖子上掛著一台相機。「那位是Jesse Carmichael我們的攝影師，他旁邊的黑人男性－－PJ Morton，是他的助理兼道具人員。」

「然後帶著眼鏡的那個，Mickey Madden，負責後製美編。對了，我們需要跟你們借一間房間當作暗房。」

「好，沒問題。」就像他母親說過的，他們家的確夠大，多的是空房間。

「感謝。另外他，」Flynn比比那個髮型特殊的黑髮男子。「我們的造型師Sam Farrar。」

「最後是我們三名模特兒，Ryan Dusick、」那人有著陽光靦腆的男孩笑容，看起來很文靜具有書卷氣息，雖然個子很高，卻看不出任何的攻擊性。

「James Valentine、」他同樣跟Ryan一樣高挑，同時還有著一頭金色的半長髮，在太陽的照射之下閃閃發光。

「我們的第一男模－－Adam Levine。」先吸引Blake注意的是Adam手臂上的老虎刺青，Adam穿著一件短袖的白色襯衫，衣服很好地展示了他修長的身軀。

他的五官精緻，就算距離那麼遠，Blake還是能夠清楚見到他修長的睫毛一眨一眨的，然後那副纖細的腰肢，Blake肯定他在自己手掌下的觸感絕對很好，然後那對挺翹、結實的屁－－

在Blake繼續往下之前，他內心僅有的良知叫停了，他在幹嘛？

真糟糕。Blake心想。這個叫做Adam的青年，完完全全就是他的類型。Flynn似乎沒發現Blake的妄想，他再度朝Blake微笑。「那麼，接下來的三周就要麻煩你們了。」

Blake嚥了口口水。這三周，究竟會是天堂還是地獄？

 

幾天過去，Blake的搭訕計畫依舊裹足不前，畢竟這不像Miranda說的那麼簡單，Blake只要走到Adam身邊，和他打個招呼，跟他聊個幾句就能交換電話。

Blake並沒有太多機會接近攝影組，他們是一群很熟練的人士，他幾次在遠處旁觀他們的攝影過程。他看著PJ在Matt的幫助下架好布景，Jesse拿著照相機到處尋覓適合的角度，替模特兒們化妝的Sam顯得相當輕鬆，他們一群人總是說說笑笑，有一次James不知道說了什麼笑話，被Ryan打著手臂罵：低級，可是Adam卻不客氣的大笑出來。

Adam的笑容像陽光一樣明亮燦爛，深深吸引了Blake全部的注意，偷窺的他分心到差點把手中的水桶摔落在地。

不過當他們到了鏡頭前，之前嬉鬧的空氣不見了，他們的模樣正經又專業，雖然穿著西裝站在農場中央是件很違合的事情，可是Blake必須承認這樣的三人組非常帥氣－－當然你知道Blake最注意的是誰。

他們會一起吃晚餐，這是在Blake的母親堅持之下，雖然Matt很客氣的告訴Blake母親他們可以去遠一點的餐廳解決，不過Blake的母親不同意：『沒有差你們這一份，我們鄉下吃飯本來就喜歡熱熱鬧鬧的。』

這真是一個不容拒絕的理由，連Blake都敬佩自己母親的魄力了。

所以每天的晚餐時間，是Blake另一個能夠觀察Adam的時候。

他們一群人感情很好，有時是Jesse有時是Adam，反正他們其中一個人會在開飯前到工作室把埋頭在電腦一天的Micky挖出來吃飯。

一整天面對電腦修圖的結果，Micky的狀態不太佳，他厚重眼鏡下的那雙眼睛小到都睜不開了，曾經他飯吃到一半就直接倒在Adam的肩膀上呼呼大睡。

Blake本來以為Adam會不開心還是什麼，可是年輕男人依舊維持著原本的模樣，繼續和身旁的Ryan聊天，彷彿沒有發現自己的左邊肩膀多了個重量。

吃完飯後他甚至跟Matt一人一邊把Micky扶回房間，這世界上怎麼會有這麼善良、貼心的人呢？Blake忍不住在內心中大喊。

不過要是以為Blake能夠靠著用餐和Adam拉近距離，那就是大錯特錯了。他和Adam的交集依舊僅止於Blake幫他遞胡椒，或者把馬鈴薯泥傳過去。

Adam總是簡單的點點頭對他表達謝意，禮貌但又不算熱情，Blake真的懷疑Adam倒底知不知道自己叫什麼名字？想到這點Blake莫名有些感傷。

一晃眼，一週的時間就過去了。

 

鬱悶的Blake坐在馬廄，撥動手中的吉他弦，發出一樣是曲調悲哀的小情歌。

他聽到主屋裡熱鬧的人群歡笑聲，相較之下他就像個孤單寂寞脾氣壞的老人家，單獨一個人坐在這裡，只有他的老吉他陪伴自己。

Blake心情差是有原因的，畢竟都已經一週的時間，他跟Adam還保持在視線之交，連點頭之交都稱不上，他們總是會對上眼，不過下一秒Blake馬上就會不好意思的轉開頭。

說真的，他在不好意思什麼？都已經30幾歲的大男人，又不是情竇初開的小少年？他也不是沒有戀愛經驗，可是為什麼面對Adam他總會膽怯的心臟碰碰跳？

他把這一切歸咎於太久沒交男朋友，還有Adam實在太耀眼的令人無法長時間直視。（總之絕對都不會是Blake自己的錯就對了。）

Miranda都開始瞧不起他了，她甚至提議乾脆把他們一起鎖在地窖，說不定乾柴勾動烈火，一切就解決了。這是什麼垃圾提案？Blake非常不屑的否決了Miranda，他可沒說他回家以後就開始搜尋氣象，在他發現近期之內Oklahoma沒有龍捲風會侵襲的可能之後大失所望。

簡而言之，這就是為什麼今晚的Blake會獨自一人待在這裡，而不是在客廳看著他們一群人嬉鬧談天，之後只能跟平常一樣在旁邊默默擰手帕。

Blake彈起了一首鄉村歌曲跟著唱了起來。Chris曾經稱讚過他的歌聲，還問他有沒有考慮當個鄉村歌手？Blake笑了笑，把這句話當成老友的善意謊言。

他怎麼可能有辦法成為一個歌手？Blake知道自己唱起歌來帶著一股濃重的鼻音，說話也是，這是他從小就有的習慣，跟本改不掉。

他之前為了辦事去過幾趟紐約，不管是星巴克的店員還是餐廳的服務生，都會在他點餐之後，一臉困惑的開口問他：不好意思，先生可以麻煩您再說一次嗎？Blake清楚他的南方口音太嚴重，一個連講話都不清楚的人，唱歌又怎麼會吸引人呢？

所以音樂對他只是種興趣，他喜歡音樂，可是也僅止於用來打發休息時間而已，Blake從沒想過如果他拿音樂為生會變成什麼模樣？

他專注在歌曲上，沒有發現背後有人接近他，直到歌曲結束之後，他聽見口哨聲。

Blake嚇了一跳，抱穩手上的吉他轉過身，發現來人是誰以後，他的吉他更是連握都握不緊了。

「你滿有一手的嘛～」年輕男人穿著白色的純素T恤，手臂上滿是不知名的墨水圖案，他雙手環抱在胸前，肩膀靠在門邊的木頭支柱上，一派輕鬆自在的模樣。「彈得不錯。」

「呃.....」Blake還沒有晃神到要掐自己的大腿確定是不是夢境，他只是遲疑了一會。「謝謝。」然後就不曉得該說什麼了。

沈默忽然在空氣中蔓延，Adam的眼眸就算在昏暗的光線下依舊閃爍著光芒－－不過那更有可能是Blake一相情願的錯覺－－越過Blake身後打量著馬廄，掃過了Blake飼養的幾匹馬而以後，他們還是不發一語。

快點說些什麼！！Blake幾乎想要賞自己幾巴掌讓他清醒一點，他平時不是個口拙的人，可是為什麼面對Adam他的伶牙反而發揮不了功效？

Adam的視線最後停在他的吉他上，Blake傻呼呼的腦袋瓜終於接上線了。「你對音樂有興趣？」很糟的問句，剛說出口Blake就後悔了。

他為什麼不把吉他遞出去，用著大方的態度假裝要教Adam彈琴實際上吃豆腐呢？或者Blake更可以帶著Adam參觀他的馬廄，等他們到了昏暗的角落之後他可以把Adam推在牆上親吻......

等等，這才更糟糕吧。

「很懷念。」他沒有預料到Adam會回答他的問題。Adam漫步到他身邊，一點也不怕生。「我們以前組了個樂團，我負責吉他和主唱。」

回憶著過往，Blake發現他的眼神中似乎帶著點悲傷。「你想試試看嗎？」這回，他把吉他遞到Adam面前，不過省去那句要教Adam怎麼玩的爛藉口。

「嗯。」坦率的接了下來，Adam的指尖在弦上撥動，音樂滿溢在這寧靜的空間裡。

搖滾樂，雖然Blake沒聽過，不過他分得出來，毫不意外，在他心裡Adam就有種rockstar的韻味。Adam的姿勢相當熟練，比Blake還更加專業。

「為什麼沒有繼續下去？」Blake發自內心的提出疑問，他不是多事－－當然這也跟他對Adam感興趣脫不了關係－－更多的是困惑。

Adam是個很厲害的吉他手，他見過專業吉他手是什麼樣子，看看他的好友Chris就知道了，現在，他身旁的Adam，彈奏技巧也不輸Chris。而且從Adam臉上的表情，看得出來他也喜歡，到底為什麼Adam沒有持續這條音樂路呢？

Adam輕輕嘆了口氣，他的手指僵在吉他上，Blake正想為自己的失禮問題道歉時，他又開口了：「我們試過。我們被唱片公司簽了約，發了一張專輯，到各處去宣傳。」聳聳肩，他把吉他還給Blake。「誰知道呢，可能聽眾們不喜歡，或者我們不夠好，反正最後無疾而終。」

「我覺得你很棒。」沒有多想，話就這麼脫口而出，不小心講出真心話的Blake有點尷尬，可是他不後悔。「真的。」

「呃.... 謝謝？」他的眼睛瞇了起來，那恐怕是害羞的表現，Blake猜。「總之現在就變成這樣，我們在這裡拍著雜誌照片，而不是坐在大房車裡到各處去巡迴演出。」

"我們"。 Blake發現Adam在句子中一直這樣描述。「你們？那是在說誰？」

「我和Jesse、Ryan跟Micky，我們幾個是同學，當初就是四個人一起組樂團的。」Adam一邊講，Blake一邊回憶著其他人的臉，試圖把名字和長相對上。

「後來，我和Ryan被模特公司招募，當了一陣子的平面模特兒。Jesse進入了攝影那塊，Micky回學校重修美工。」

「幾年以後，Jesse進了Matt的公司，還找了Micky一起。那時候公司還是間剛起步的小雜誌社，旗下只有James一個模特兒，Jesse就問我們兩個要不要跳槽。」

「想想也沒什麼不好，我們本來就不是因為興趣從事模特兒，不得不應付的工作讓我們都累了，能夠和以前的朋友一塊工作還比較輕鬆，所以我們就加入了。」

「剛開始的幾年也很辛苦，公司沒什麼知名度，好幾期的雜誌都賣不完。」回想起以前的事情，Adam揚起了唇角。「直到不久前，我們有了固定的客戶和贊助商，公司的情況才開始好轉，Sam和PJ也是最近才加入公司的。」

Blake很驚訝，除了他訝異Adam多年來的辛苦和努力以外，他更訝異Adam居然會跟他分享這些事情。

「你覺得很無聊吧。」朝他吐吐舌頭，Adam把他的反應當作不感興趣。

「不、不，沒有。」趕緊揮動雙手，Blake的動作大到吉他都拿不穩了，他趕緊把樂器放到一邊椅子上。「跟你的生活比起來，我們的農場生活才真的是無聊透頂。」

「不會呀，還滿有趣的。」初夏的Oklahoma天氣相當好，今年沒有遇上暴雨，每天晚上的夜空都是光潔無雲，只有澄黃的月亮高掛在天際，搭配幾顆閃爍銀色光芒的星星在周圍。「在L.A沒有多少機會早上會被雞啼叫起床。」

「哈哈，那只是頭幾天。」爽朗的笑了出來，他有幾個都市朋友也跟他抱怨過一樣的事情。「之後你就會習慣了。」

 

從那天以後，他們不再是沒有交集的陌生人了，他們視線交會的時候Adam總是會主動朝他打招呼，給Blake一個足以讓他膝蓋融化的甜美笑容。

起初只是一些小事，比如拍攝的休息空檔，Adam會湊到他身邊，好奇的看他劈柴或者替Betty放飯。

Adam一邊摸著黑狗的頭一邊告訴Blake他也養了兩隻金色大犬，然後滑開手機把他家狗兒的照片分享給Blake，臉上滿是驕傲的爸爸表情。

晚上他們有種不言而喻的默契，吃完飯後他們會一前一後溜出主屋，來到Blake的馬廄。偶爾他們會圍著Blake農場散步，他向Adam介紹他飼養的雞還有牛，不過更多的時候，兩人坐在馬廄裡聊著彼此過去的生活，配上歌聲和吉他。

雖然這聽起來很像約會，但完全不是約會，至少在Blake的定義中，所謂的約會是能夠牽對方的手、在結束之後給對方一個熱烈的分別擁吻，總之這些在他和Adam之間都沒有。

他們更像是認識已久，卻多年不見的老朋友，開心分享著彼此生活的近況，講著一些幼稚的頑皮笑話。

他和Adam的相處很輕鬆自然，幾乎讓Blake想起以前和Luke在一起的時候。

不過和Luke不同的是，兩人間總是籠罩著一股特別的氣氛。

好比有一次他帶著Adam逛了趟附近的池塘，和Adam分享他曾經在湖邊獵鴨的經驗，說著說著，他發現Adam皺著眉瞪他。

『怎麼了？』

『我一直以為電影上拍的都是假的，所以你們真的會把鹿的頭割下來帶回家掛在牆上囉？』他的語氣中帶有指責，Blake不太敢告訴Adam的確是這樣，他家裡正有一間房的牆壁上掛滿了羊和鹿，甚至還有熊.....

Blake想Adam恐怕無法承受這個事實。

『嘿，這是代表你默認了嗎？』Adam一步步的逼近Blake的私人空間，Blake一時無法理解Adam那麼想要得到答案的原因是什麼？他只知道兩人的距離迅速的在縮短。

慌張的Blake做出了最糟糕的回應，他伸出手，試圖想要把Adam推遠一點，卻沒有注意到自己的力道對Adam來講跟台卡車沒有兩樣。

Blake向上天發誓他只是輕輕碰了一下Adam而已，不過Adam踉蹌的往後退了好幾步，咚的一聲跌坐在池塘裡。

池塘不深，水只到Adam的膝蓋，不過還是把Adam嚇了好大一跳。『好樣的，Shelton，你是故意的嗎？』

『我－－』還沒來得及道歉，他就被池塘的爛泥砸了滿臉。『Fuck！！我又不是－－』還沒說完，他又急忙閃開一團朝他臉上砸來的泥球。

『抱歉，我耳朵都是水，聽不見你說什麼？』他一副無辜的可憐模樣，可是在Blake眼中這傢伙明明就是個小惡魔。

『好啊，你打算這麼玩是嗎？Levine？』捲起袖子，Blake也不打算跟他客氣了。

兩個人像個幼稚園小孩一樣在池塘中上演起泥巴戰，直到太陽西斜，骯髒又狼狽的兩人互相搭著對方肩膀走回Blake的農場，臉上都掛著傻氣的大笑容。

回去以後他們－－主要是Adam，只是帶壞他的Blake也難辭其咎－－被Matt瞪了好幾眼，James則撐在Jesse肩上，掛著戲謔的微笑看著他們。

Blake的母親更是毫不留情的把他罵了一頓，叫他好好反省對個客人應該有的禮節，同時扔了兩條乾淨毛巾給他，要他帶Adam趕快去洗澡。

當他把毛巾遞給Adam的時候，兩人互相看了一眼，倏地大笑出來。『Gosh dammit，你有夠糟的。』Adam的頭髮和臉上都是泥巴，衣服也被泥水染成了棕色，和平常的模樣差太多。

『你也是呀。』在Blake還沒意識過來前，Adam的手指輕輕抵上了他的下顎。『真可惜你這張帥臉了。』

Blake的呼吸好像停止了，他還沒想到要怎麼回答以前，Adam就已經離開他，逕自走進浴室，留下傻在原地的Blake。

該死，他覺得自己除了洗澡之外還有另一個地方需要處理了。

還有一天，在經歷過一早上的拍攝之後，全組人員嚷著叫Matt放半天假，一群人開著箱型車到市區逛街轉換心情，除了Adam一個人留了下來。

他找到正在曬衣服的Blake，劈頭就是Blake從沒有想到過的請求。

『真的想要試試看？』當Adam提出要求的時候，Blake有點猶豫。『你要知道我們家女孩是很烈的。』 

『放心吧，big contury，我保證我會很溫柔騎她的。』句子裡帶著特殊的雙關意思，Adam臉上揚起邪氣的笑容。

所以在Adam的堅持之下，Blake拖出了自家的愛馬，替馬兒準備好馬鞍，同時替Adam戴上了頂安全帽。

『這有點蠢，幸好Jesse不在，要不然他相機的記憶卡肯定會用光拿來拍我這副蠢樣。』敲敲頭盔的塑膠外殼，Adam想像中的騎馬應該是瀟灑的坐在馬背上，而不是像個小孩一樣還得戴著護具。

『嘿，這是為了你著想，』Blake想要捏捏Adam的臉頰，不過那種舉動似乎有些踰矩了，最終他只是拍了下Adam肩膀。『何況我如果弄傷你這張吃飯工具不就糟糕了？』

『沒關係，你養我就好。』他最近總是會說出這種讓Blake想要推倒他的話，幸好他腦中還留存著些許理智。

『哈哈。』他把Adam的話當成玩笑乾乾地笑了幾聲。『好了，快點來吧，如果你期待在其他人回來之前學會騎馬，想炫耀給他們看的話就快一點。』

Adam也沒再說什麼，他靠著Blake的幫助上了馬，坐上去的那一刻Adam有些搖搖晃晃的，他緊緊抓住僵繩不讓自己摔下來。『這和電影看起來的不太一樣....』縱使是運動細胞極佳的Adam，頭一次騎馬也不可能立刻就上手的。

『怎麼樣？害怕了嗎？cityboy？』這副緊張擔心模樣的Adam實在很少見，因為平常時候的他總是自信散發著光彩，那令Blake忍不住想逗他。

『才不。』被Blake這麼一激Adam迅速坐直起來，他拋掉原先的不安。『我好得很。』

真是愛逞強的傢伙，Blake忍不住想。『好吧，那我們先逛個兩圈，你握好繩子。』拉拉僵繩，Blake緩慢領著馬兒在場中繞著圈圈，這是他很熟悉的引導方式，每當有朋友說想要試驗騎馬的時候，Blake也會這樣讓他們先習慣。

一圈走完之後，Adam本來僵硬的身軀放鬆下來，他的手不再把繩子握到發白，甚至還有餘力傾身拍拍馬兒的腦袋。

『你滿厲害的嘛。』很少有人能像Adam一樣，這麼快的就熟悉騎乘，看來這小子不光是有張好看臉蛋而已。

『這當然，你覺得這點小事能難倒我嗎？cowboy？』稍微誇一下Adam的尾巴就翹起來了，Blake的唇角悄悄揚了起來。

看來是時候給超級模特上門課了，告訴他什麼叫做謙虛。『那麼不介意我們來點刺激的吧？』

『啊？』在Adam還沒有反應過來前，Blake重重拍了一下馬屁股。『別摔下來啦！』 

馬兒突然狂奔起來，速度和剛才完全不同，驚慌的Adam反射性趴到馬背上，除了把繩子緊緊纏在手上，還一併用手臂抱住了馬脖子。

『哈哈哈。』Blake在後面發出爽朗愉快的笑聲，這也是他訓練多時的結果，在他的調教之下，他家的馬都會在被拍了屁股後繞場迅速奔跑，直到Blake給了指令以後才會停下。

他有不少朋友都被這樣作弄過，Blake不會讓他們真的摔下馬還是受傷，他只是喜歡嚇嚇他們罷了。

『FUCK YOU SHELTON！！』就算被馬載著狂奔，Adam依舊能夠對他大聲嚷出這句話，這讓Blake笑得更開心了。『你死定了～～～』強風吹散了他的話，讓Adam的恐嚇聽起來一點都不恐怖。

『如果你能辦得到！』雙手抱胸Blake好整以暇的倚在圍欄邊，幾圈以後他察覺Adam的體力似乎有些衰弱了，所以他適時的喊停。

馬兒乖乖停在他面前，背上的Adam氣喘吁吁，臉色帶著淡白。

『Adam？』他擔心自己是不是太過火了？Blake才剛靠近Adam，就被Adam狠瞪了一眼。

『讓我下來。』Adam好像很不高興，Blake聽話的將Adam從馬背上扶下來。『我對－－』Blake正想道歉，卻被剛站穩的Adam用力踢了一腳。『Jesus Christ！』這一腳可是又狠又重，雖然是踢在屁股上，不過Blake保證他肯定瘀青了。

『活該，Shelton，這是你應得的payback。』滿意的看著Blake抱著屁股嗷嗷叫，Adam恢復充滿活力的表情，彷彿他剛剛那副要死掉的模樣只是裝出來的。

拍掉衣服上沾的馬毛，他往主屋走去，打算把Blake一個人扔在那裡。

『喂！Adam，你還要不要騎馬？』不曉得哪來的膽子，Blake扯開喉嚨對著Adam的背影大吼。

『除非你在後面載我！』回頭，Adam送給Blake一個中指表達他堅定的立場。『下地獄吧，大腳野人。』

『哈哈哈！』Blake止不住自己的笑，他笑到眼淚都流出來了，而他的馬在一旁用著好奇的眼神看他，然後用嘴吧蹭蹭他的腦袋。

喔喔，他真的太愛Adam了。

像這種幼稚的玩笑並不會影響到他們的友情，那晚他們依舊互相嬉鬧著，Blake甚至又開口邀請Adam再次騎馬，想當然爾他只得到Adam的一個拐子作為答案。

而有一次當他在扠草的時候，Adam走了過來。

『Dude，你的肌肉很發達耶。』Adam戳戳他拿著草叉的手臂。『這就是長年在農場生活的痕跡嗎？』

『算是吧，我們農村人幾乎都是這樣。』Blake不願去想他們之間的距離有多近。『沒有特別去上健身房，自然就練出這些了。』

『真猛，我都可以爬你像棵樹了。』Adam常常會冒出這種近似挑逗般的話語，Blake實在搞不清楚他倒底是不是真的有那種意思。

『拜託，』尷尬的揮揮手。『你自己也不差呀，模特兒的體態都很要求，你維持得很好呢。』打量著Adam，Blake很克制的把視線停在Adam腰部以上的地方。

『我有在練瑜珈，平常休假也會去公園跑步。』下一秒，他做出了讓Blake差點噴出鼻血的事情，他忽然撈起了自己的衣服。『你看，我再怎麼練也不可能練到像你那樣壯。』

Fuck！Blake真的要飆髒話了，他媽的Adam是在誘惑他嗎？可是Adam看著他的表情是如此的天真純良，彷彿他只是在確認心中的疑問罷了。

Blake別開臉，假裝自己沒有注意到Adam腹間的鯊魚刺青。『你如果欠鍛鍊的話，我有很多農場工作可以讓你幫忙。』刻意的拍拍Adam的背，Blake表現出一個普通男性朋友應有的反應，而不是想著自己何時才能把手伸進Adam的褲子裡。

『我很貴的，Blake，我不確定你請不請得起我。』Adam盯著他視線有點犀利，Blake的心跳忍不住漏了一拍，他正想要貼近Adam耳邊，告訴他自己從不缺錢的時候，PJ忽然冒了出來。

『Adam，Jesse要我來叫你，他說你休息夠了吧。』PJ的表情很正經，彷彿他並沒有發現圍繞在兩人之間的奇妙空氣。

『好吧。』臨走前，Adam再一次戳了Blake的手臂。『看來他幫你省了一筆打工費。』

看著緊實的臀瓣消失在他面前，Blake實在很想告訴Adam他一點也不介意支付Adam打工費，特別是如果Adam准許Blake在床上還清。

總之Blake不確定現在的兩人是什麼關係，他們在搞曖昧嗎？可是Adam從來沒有給他正面的回應，他們一直保持著比朋友還要再多一點的相處模式。

當然Blake沒有抱怨，現階段只要這樣他就滿足了，畢竟誰知道呢，說不定等Adam的工作結束之後，他們可以找時間約去吃頓飯，來個正式的約會？

反正他還挺喜歡目前和Adam在一起的感覺。

「這裡的生活和L.A差很多，步調很慢，也很悠閒。」和Adam聊天不需要刻意想話題，想到什麼就說什麼。

「嗯。」點點頭，他贊同Adam。「這裡和都市差很多，完全是不同的感覺。」他們今天離開Blake的住家，到了附近河岸邊的樹林裡散步，腳下踩著的樹葉發出了沙沙的聲音。「雖然都市比較熱鬧方便，不過還是有些好處是只有鄉村才有的。」

「嗯？像是什麼呢？」Adam偏過腦袋仰望他，Adam個子也很高，可是在Blake身旁還是矮了半顆頭。

「像....」樹林深處傳來了細小的聲響，多年的狩獵經驗讓Blake馬上閉上嘴。

「怎－－」Adam還沒來得及問，就被Blake伸手堵住嘴吧。「噓！好像有什麼人在那。」他忘了兩人間應該保持的距離，下意識把Adam拉到自己懷中，一副保護的模樣。

男人痛苦的喘息聲從遠處傳來，然後他們聽見重物撞擊在樹上的聲音，還有清脆的拍打聲。

Blake愣了一下，在這種深夜，沒有多少Oklahoma人會出外閒晃，他也是一時興起決定帶Adam到溪邊晃晃，所以，這種時間點出現在這種地方，恐怕不是什麼好人。

該不會是在犯案的殺人兇手？

「Blake，要去看看嗎？」拉下他的手，Adam彷彿也察覺到了空氣中的緊張氣息，他刻意壓低音量，幾乎是湊在Blake耳邊。

「可是.....」萬一被捲進什麼事件裡該怎麼辦？他用眼神詢問Adam。

「真的有什麼不對再說。」那一刻Blake真的不曉得Adam是勇敢還是無謀，可是當Adam握住他的手時，Blake就在內心中承諾要追隨Adam到天涯海角了。

他們小心翼翼的踏著小步伐，一點點接近噪音的來源，在看清楚人影之後，Adam先傻住了。

「Holy--」在後半段的髒話還沒有脫口以前，Adam趕忙咬住自己的下嘴唇。

Blake比Adam晚幾秒鐘反應過來，也難怪他會那麼激動了，一名金髮男人把褐髮男性壓在樹上，褐髮男人彎著腰，屁股高高揚在半空中，兩人的下半身互相撞擊發出了沈重的聲響，雖然他們倆都背對著Blake，身上的衣服也穿得好好的，可是Blake很清楚眼前兩個男人在做什麼。

「Shit！」Adam還是忍不住爆出這句，他主動拉起Blake。「走了。」Adam的態度有點粗暴，可是他的腳步還是一樣安靜，似乎是不想打擾到做得正火熱的那兩人。

一直等到他們距離夠遠了，Blake才終於鬆了口氣。「我不知道原來他們是一對。」

「Jesse進公司不到一年他們就在一起了。」他簡單的解釋。「交往到現在快8年了，每天像對老夫老妻一樣一點都不會膩。而且這回連野戰都出來了，看來James真的是飢不擇食了。」嘴上這麼說，Adam卻微微笑著，Blake猜得到Adam心裡大概在打什麼壞主意吧，畢竟他抓到了一個他好朋友的把柄。

「你好像對這種場景很習慣了？」剛剛Adam帶走的他時候雖然很不悅，可是卻不是很震驚。

聳聳肩，他把手插進口袋裡。「這也不是第一次看見了，剛開始當然覺得很不舒服，可是久了也習慣了。」Adam並不喜歡看見自己從小長大的青梅竹馬被另外一個男人壓在身下，雖然他曉得Jesse和James有多相愛，可是他並不願意去想像自己好友的性場景。

可惜Blake不知道這番話的背後含意，他完全誤會了。

「你會覺得不舒服？」Blake忽然意識到自己有多笨，他單方面對Adam抱持好感這麼長一段時間，卻連最基本的確認Adam的性向都沒有。

「以前啦，現在比較不會了。」迅速的解釋，他不希望讓Blake以為他討厭自己好友的男朋友。「不過如果他們能夠收斂一點也會比較好，畢竟不是每個人都能習慣兩個男人在眼前接吻的。」

「我還記得過去和前女友還有Ryan跟他的老婆一起去雙人約會的那次，因為臨時工作被叫回公司，我帶著前女友到了公司，她雖然知道我在這種環境工作，可是親眼看到又是另外一回事，回去以後就很嚴肅的說要跟我分手，她說她受不了萬一有一天我變成同性戀該怎麼辦。」

Adam講得相當輕鬆，現在想到前女友的表情他還是會想要笑，所以他完全沒注意到Blake已經塌下來的臉。「她真的是想太多了，真傻，怎麼可能呢。」Adam不可能"變成"同性戀的，因為他是個雙性戀呀！

Blake的胃一陣疼痛，他彷彿被拳王阿里從正面揍了一記直拳，恍惚間Blake回憶起自己和Miranda講過的話：『不是在同志雜誌工作就代表是同志好嗎？』

結果誰能想到他居然會一語成讖？

一股涼意從他腦門流到腳底，那種感覺就和很多年前，他發現自己喜歡上Luke的時候一樣，只是現在的感覺還要糟糕上一萬倍。

當年他必須把對Luke萌生的感情趁早煙滅掉，如今也是，他必須在Adam發現自己抱持的不正常想法前就先踩住煞車。

儘管Blake不確定是不是已經太遲了？

「Blake？怎麼了？」Adam這時終於察覺到Blake的不對勁，他很自然地拍拍Blake的手臂，卻被Blake大動作的躲開來。

「我不太舒服....」接下來的話可能會讓Blake很後悔自己的愚蠢，不過他管不了那麼多了。「我想我可能中暑了。」

「啊？」Adam愣愣的盯著他，一時不知道該怎麼回應。

「抱歉，我想先睡了。」家門口就在眼前，Blake幾乎像是逃難似的躲了進去。

他很痛，那種感覺更甚過往的每一次，雖然他才跟Adam認識不到兩週，Blake不懂他怎麼會陷得那麼深？

重重跌坐在床上，Blake把臉埋進手掌中，他恐怕太小看這個叫做Adam Levine的男人帶有的魔力了。一邊想，Blake禁不住露出苦澀的微笑。

 

那天晚上開始他就刻意的閃避Adam，當然因為他們畢竟還住在同一個屋簷下，Blake沒有辦法做得太明顯，他只是盡量避免和Adam單獨相處的時間，想盡理由婉拒兩人原本例行的夜晚聚會。

今天又是一個陽光毒辣的典型夏天，結束完一輪拍攝的Adam躲到了大樹下的陰暗處休息，冰涼的礦泉水灌進他咽喉裡，照理說應該刺激的讓人不舒服，但是Adam所能思考的都是遠處那個正拿著水管澆花的高大男人。

「這傢伙..... 一開始明明只是個大腳怪人.....」Adam當然知道Blake在躲他，他只是不理解為什麼？從撞見James和Jesse的那晚開始，Blake就變成了這副德性，每當Adam一靠近他五步以內的距離Blake就會緊張的想要拔腿就跑。

Adam不太相信是James他們的事情嚇到了鄉巴佬，畢竟首先，他對James他們講話的時候可沒有這樣的問題，Blake的態度依舊和過去一樣。再來，都一把年紀了Blake不可能還是懵懂無知的小處男，所以性這件事應該不是理由。

那麼是因為兩個男人的關係嗎？Adam在內心中迅速的搖頭否決了。不可能，依他的觀察來看，Blake百分之百是個gay，才不可能因為男男性愛而恐慌，Adam很確定自己的直覺，要知道他在同志職場打混多年，他的gay雷達可是從來沒失準過。

那麼究竟是為了什麼？明明Adam還覺得兩人間的氣氛正好，大有機會可以更進下一步的時候，Blake卻突然退縮了？他媽的這男人到底在想什麼？

專注思考的Adam不悅地皺起眉頭，根本沒注意到好友正在叫他。

「Adam！」直到Jesse的手握到他的肩膀上，Adam才意識過來他就站在自己身旁。Jesse打量著Adam，再看看Adam視線中的那人。「你很有興趣？」他比著遠處的Blake，臉上揚起微笑。「要我們幫忙嗎？」帶著溫和的口氣，就像Jesse平常的模樣，可是認識他多年的Adam曉得他才沒有外表看來的無害。

「不需要，我可還沒有飢渴到要被壓在樹上操。」Adam滿意的看著Jesse因為他的一句話漲紅了臉，他不是故意的，而是這樣的Jesse反應太可愛，而且Adam本來就不是個會藏私的人，當天他就把這件事和另外兩個兒時玩伴分享了。

「閉嘴！」用力打了Adam的手臂，看來軟軟柔柔的Jesse也是有脾氣的。

「Adam，你又在戲弄Jesse了。」Ryan邁步走來，推推臉上的太陽眼鏡。「你就放過他吧。」雖然頂著一張鄰家男孩的臉龐，但在他們之中Ryan一直是那個比較像哥哥的人。

「嘿，你怎麼不說是Jesse在戲弄我呢？」揉揉手臂，Jesse這回真的沒有留情。

「嗯～」他的目光來回掃過兩人，下一秒堅定的搖搖頭。「不可能，一定又是你在取笑他了。」Ryan搭上了Jesse的肩膀。「真是為難你了，幸福的情侶天生就會受到單身的傢伙嫉妒。」

「Fuck you！Ryan Dusick！為什麼連你都站在他那邊？」

「沒辦法，誰叫我也是已婚男人了。」在Adam面前晃著他無名指上的閃亮戒指，Ryan和他的另一半交往超過五年，卻是在三個月前剛踏入禮堂，現在還是新婚的蜜月期。「你要知道，Adam，現在只剩下你了。」

他們這群一塊長大的青梅竹馬都各自有了對象，Micky也有個穩定交往一年多的女朋友，現在唯一的單身漢只有Adam一個人。

「那又怎麼樣？」他展現出不在乎的模樣，故意彈彈Ryan手上的戒指。「也許我很享受黃金單身漢的生活呢。」

「恐怕不再是了。」Jesse輕輕的開口，說出一句意味深長的話，他對著Adam揚起淺淺的笑，笑容卻令Adam心頭一緊。

「Jesse－－」

「Hey，你們還在玩呀，再不認真工作這個禮拜恐怕都沒辦法收工唷。」酷熱的夏天還能穿著標準的三件式西裝只有Matt一個人能做得到。「加班可是沒有加班費的。」看起來很嚴厲，不過Matt其實是個很親和的老闆。

「好啦。」Adam弩弩嘴，他走回了原本的位置，抬起頭之後，他發現Blake已經不在花園旁邊了，他去哪裡了？這是Adam第一個想法。

好半會之後Adam才發現自己在想些什麼。「該死。」低低念了自己一句，揉揉眉頭，Adam只能苦笑。真糟糕，好像不太妙呢。

 

時間並不會因為兩人紛亂的心情而停下，剩下的一週過得飛快，轉眼間拍攝已經到了最後一天。

這天Matt開口向Blake借了一些衣服，他說是Jesse突然心血來潮想要拍一些不同的鄉村感覺，所以他們和Blake借了幾件襯衫和卡其褲。

Blake應該要覺得沒有什麼，可是他卻沒辦法移開在Adam身上的視線，他的卡其短褲在Adam穿來變成了七分褲，當他們走在一起的時候，Blake其實沒有特別注意到兩人的身高差，可是現在看起來，Adam的的確確矮了他一截，這樣的高度，抱在他懷中肯定剛剛好，在床上的話絕對－－

「你快要用眼神把他吞掉了。」取笑的嘲諷在他耳邊響起，Blake赫然驚覺他並不是獨自一個人。

「囉唆！」不悅的瞪了好友一眼，可是他的好友還是一樣嘻皮笑臉的。

「拜託，Blake，像個男人一樣跟他談談。」Miranda拍拍他的背，她在旁邊都看不下去了。「你知道，他畢竟在這種環境下工作，或許他能夠接受的。」Miranda還記得幾天前的早上，Blake忽然出現在她家門口，垂喪著一張臉，頂著整晚沒睡的黑眼圈，只差沒有哭著跟Miranda泣訴他失戀了。

「你不懂，Miranda，異性戀和同性戀差太多了。」搖頭，他只要想到就會心痛，Adam是個多適合的他的對象，他風趣、善良、英俊、開朗，跟本就是上帝替Blake量身打造的完全伴侶，只可惜生錯了性向.....

「我是不懂，可是如果你不跨出這一步，那又有什麼用呢？」嬌小的Miranda個性上卻相當霸氣，她的指尖抵在Blake胸口，毫不客氣的教訓著他。「如果你就這麼讓他離開了，那你一輩子都不會忘記他的，然後你剩下的日子都會在後悔中渡過，我可不想看你那張苦瓜臉過一生。」

Blake嘆了口氣，沒錯，Miranda說得很對，或許他該鼓起勇氣和Adam說清楚，畢竟再糟還能多糟呢？

 

下定決心是一回事，行動又是另外一回事了。

Blake一直在找Adam落單的時間下手，不過可能是最後一天的關係，Adam的周遭老是被其他人環繞著，Blake跟本沒有機會接近Adam。

而且Blake注意到了，直到現在他也沒有Adam的手機號碼，他甚至連發封簡訊給他都沒辦法，如果今晚他的工作結束離開Oklahoma以後，Blake和他真的就是全無干係的陌生人了。

吃完晚飯之後，他終於有幸在一個轉角堵住了Adam。

「Blake？」被他壓在牆上的Adam微微仰頭望著他，角度如此的美好令Blake想要親下去，不行，他不能這麼做。

「我－－」他剛出聲，就被一段笑聲給打斷，飯廳裡Ryan和Sam兩個人一搭一唱的講著笑話，逗得其他人哈哈大笑。

這裡不是個適合的好地方，Blake忍不住想。「你等一下有空嗎？」

「怎麼了？」或許他的態度太緊張，Adam的表情也變得嚴肅了。

「我有些話想問你，半小時後老地方見嗎？」所謂的老地方就是指馬棚，這是兩人間不言而喻的默契。

「怎麼－－」還沒來得及回應，這次是Adam的話被打斷。

「Adam！Jesse和我.....」金髮男人從廚房走了出來，正好看見氣氛詭異的兩個人，他蹙起眉。「我打擾到你們了嗎？」

「沒有。」Adam很快的否認，他直起身，離開Blake能接觸的範圍，朝著James走過去。「你們要幹嘛？」

「沒什麼，你先過來吧。」攬住Adam的脖子把他往廚房帶，臨走之前James掃過Blake一眼，給了他一個好像......同情似的眼神？

無論如何，Blake能做的都做了，現在就等Adam的回應了。

 

他靠著吉他冷靜情緒，畢竟已經超過離他們約定的時間了，Blake再一次看了手錶，Adam恐怕不會出現了吧。

他的單戀和妄想也該到此為止了，到今晚正式的畫下句點。不知不覺間Blake彈起了一首悲傷的情歌，現在也只剩下音樂能夠撫慰他了。

「這是你現在的心情嗎？」像之前一樣，他沒有察覺到Adam的靠近，直到對方開了口。

「Adam....」從坐著的姿勢昂起頭，Adam還穿著他的短袖格子襯衫，雙手則插在那條七分的卡其褲裡面。

「你想跟我說什麼？」Adam靠近了他，腳步堅定沒有任何遲疑。

很多話在Blake腦中他卻不曉得該用什麼開頭，他的舌頭突然間打了結，花了一點時間才終於找回自己的聲音。「你... 可以.....」深呼吸了好幾次，Blake最後吐出一句不在他講稿裡面的話。「可以給我你的電話嗎？」

「啊？」聽到的瞬間Adam似乎是傻住了，他用著無法置信的眼神盯著Blake，似乎在確認他話裡的真實性。「你認真的？」

真是糟糕，儘管Blake一開始打算的是對Adam坦白自己的感情，可是他也不否認想要Adam電話的事實。所以沒辦法，他只能點點頭。

「天呀，Blake。」Adam突然大聲笑了起來，在Blake還不搞清楚發生什麼事之前，Adam拉近了兩個人間的距離。「大個子，你比我所想的還要呆呢。」拿走他手上的吉他，Adam居然一屁股坐到Blake腿上。「我本來以為你會要我跟你在一起，或者其他什麼，說真的，只要個電話你就滿足了嗎？」他把嘴唇貼在Blake耳邊，言語伴隨著Adam呼吸不停吹撫在Blake耳際。

Adam的臉就在他眼前，他是在作夢嗎？Blake幾乎有種衝動想要捏一下自己的大腿確認，可是不行，因為Adam正坐在上面。

「我－－」他的聲音帶著沙啞，這回Blake清清喉嚨。「我可以要求的更多嗎？」他把手搭上Adam的大腿，只是擱在那邊，沒有其他的動作。

「我不知道，不過我所想的，可比電話要來得多呢。」他從口袋裡掏出了兩包東西，當Blake看清那是什麼以後，他的嘴巴張到不能再大了。「你不打算說點什麼嗎？」

「呃.....」他短路的腦袋始終無法接上線。「O、M、G？」

「哈哈哈～」Adam可愛的笑容又再一次出現，帶著笑的Adam靠近了Blake。「你還是少說點話，多做點事吧。」

他們接吻了，那是個讓Blake永生難忘的吻。

 

「Gosh，Adam.....」Blake這一輩子中，從沒想過會跟人在馬廄裡打砲，真的，雖然他從小在農場長大，可是守舊的他從來沒有和任何人在這種地方鬼混過。

如今Blake卻第一次破戒，都是因為這個誘惑撫魅的年輕男人，趴跪在茅草上翹著屁股要求Blake幹他。

Adam的襯衫被推到了肩上，布滿刺青的赤裸後背就這麼被Blake盡收眼底，Blake著魔似的伸出手撫摸著Adam身上的黑色圖案，他的妄想不僅成真了，還大幅躍進了好多步。

「Blake，快點動....」大剌剌的晃動起腰肢，Adam不停的把自己的屁股往Blake陰莖上推，主動的在Blake陰莖上幹了起來。

「別著急。」控制住Adam的動作，Blake並不止想要在Adam身上發洩慾望而已，他的大手滑過Adam的背肌，就像Blake曾經考慮過的，Adam的肌膚在他手下的觸感相當好，他的手指輕擦Adam突起的脊椎，感受著底下分明的骨節。

「Blake，不要只是摸，你快點動！」手撐在地板上，Adam不停用屁股摩擦著Blake的鼠奚處，彎著腰臣服在自己底下的Adam實在太美好，Blake忍不住伸手抓住躁動的他。

「再等等。」他在Adam的後頸留下了好幾個吻，前傾的時候改變了Blake在Adam體內的位置，惹得Adam逸出一陣呻吟。

「你真是個折磨人的asshole。」轉過腦袋，Adam口中雖然滿是抱怨，不過語氣卻溫和的宛若撒嬌。

「那可不是我的錯。」這副模樣的Adam太可愛，Blake完全按耐不住，托起Adam的下顎就把嘴唇貼了上去。

他終於擺動了起來，緩慢地在Adam體內律動著，柔軟的肉壁包圍著他的硬挺，雖然隔著套子Blake依然能夠感受到他體內的炙熱。

Blake一手攬住了Adam的腰，隨著他每次的頂弄，Adam勃起的陰莖就會撞到他的手臂上，濕黏的液體沾上他，感覺既情色又動人。

貼在他胸膛下的Adam散發出甜美的喘息，「Blake.... Blake... 那邊....」抬起臀，他迎合著Blake的衝撞，引導著Blake碰觸他敏感的那點。

「這邊嗎？」之前開拓Adam的時候Blake曾經用手指戳到了Adam的前列腺，Adam的內壁突然緊緊夾住他的手指，那種感覺Blake現在還清楚記在心中，要是現在他碰到了同樣的地方，是不是也會一樣呢？

打定主意，Blake挺起身，用力的往Adam所指的地方深深一刺。

「Fuck！Blake！」Adam立刻飆出了尖叫，他的背高高拱在半空中，塑造出美麗的曲線。

「該死，babe，你的敏感度真好。」Adam的小穴一陣抽搐後收緊，把Blake的陰莖牢牢圍住，彷彿不想要他離開般。「真想這樣永遠幹你。」不經意的說出了真心話，可惜身在情慾中的Adam並沒有聽清楚。

Adam放縱的在Blake底下大聲呻吟，也許整個農場的人都會聽見Adam的聲音，不過那又怎麼樣呢？Blake沒有想要叫他安靜，他愛死這樣的Adam，因為他而著迷的Adam。

「好棒，你好猛。」Adam的讚揚令他紅了耳朵，Blake除了親吻Adam的臉頰當作回應之外，他的腰也動得比之前更加賣力。

Adam承受著他每次的猛烈衝撞，在Blake一個深深頂入的時候，Adam的手臂終於失了力，他的上半身砸進茅草中，只剩下屁股還高挺在空中和Blake連結著。

「Oh, darling，你還好嗎？」Blake趕忙伸出手扶住Adam的腦袋，避免Adam的臉頰被粗鈍的茅草刺傷，他停下了擺動，溫柔地輕撫著Adam的後腦杓。「要休息一下嗎？」

「你在說什麼傻話。」Adam回頭瞪了他一眼，儘管現在他那雙滿帶水氣的眼瞳一點威脅性都沒有。Adam隨手拉過兩人剛剛扔在旁邊的衣服枕在他的腦袋下，他朝著Blake勾勾手指，等對方靠近他嘴邊之後，他緩慢的開口。「你得等到把我操射之後才能休息，聽懂了嗎？」

咽了口口水，Damnit！Adam可是比他能想像的還要騷上百萬倍呀。「遵命，Babe。」既然Adam都這麼要求了，Blake怎能不照辦呢？

托住Adam的腿，Blake把雙手扣在他的髖骨上，這回，他毫不留情身下的力道，粗大的陰莖反覆進出Adam的身體，粉色的嫩肉隨著他的抽插被帶出，視覺感官激起Blake心中更多的慾望。

「Fuck.... fuck.... 」拼命的喘著氣，Adam覺得自己好像就要缺氧了，快感包圍著他全身，他忍不住伸出一隻手，往下包住自己的陰莖，迅速的套弄起來。

「真棒，Babe，你要射了嗎？」汗涔涔的胸膛貼到了Adam背上，Blake醇厚的南方口音在他耳際迴盪，一切的一切都只讓Adam的腦子更加混亂。「我們一起，Adam。」大手覆上他的，Blake寬大的手掌和Adam一起搓揉著他的分身，然後他體內的那根陰莖一直頂上他的前列腺，這太多、太多了....

「啊... 啊啊啊～～～～！」Adam猛力的弓起身，濃稠的精液從他分身裡射出，而幾乎同一時間，Blake也在他體內到達頂點。

Blake吻著Adam的後頸感受著他的陰莖在Adam體內軟下來，溫存了一陣子之後，他攬住Adam的腰翻過身，讓Adam改壓在自己的身上，體貼的替他擋去那些刺人的茅草。

激情退去之後尷尬的沈默包圍著他們，蹭蹭Blake的胸口以後，Adam突然坐了起來，撈起自己的內褲，Adam抖掉上面的泥沙穿了回去。

「我不常做這種事。」雖然現在才聲明感覺有點馬後砲，不過Blake實在不希望Adam誤會他是個隨便的男人。

「什麼？」側著頭，Adam真的不懂他在指什麼。

「呃....」他的手指在空中畫了幾圈。「一夜情。」要說出這個名詞都有種莫名的害羞。

「哈哈。」他沒有預料到的是Adam又笑了出來。「你也許會覺得驚訝，不過我也是。」他的手摸上了Blake還赤裸著的大腿。「在你心中模特兒們的生活可能都很淫亂，可惜我....」

Blake迅速地封住Adam嘴唇，他用舌頭舔過Adam紅潤的唇瓣。「我沒有這麼想過你，我只是希望你知道我對你是認真的。」

Adam的眼中帶著一點懷疑，但Blake感覺的出來他很滿意Blake剛剛所說的，畢竟他重重回吻了Blake一下當作獎勵。「你運氣不錯，cowboy，接下來我剛好有幾天的休假不知道要怎麼打發。」

「你準備好來一場深度鄉村之旅嗎？」握住了Adam的手，Blake猜想現在的自己應該笑得跟個傻子沒兩樣。

幸好，Adam並不介意。「我很樂意。」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：我沒有想過我會這麼說，但是我真的、真的厭倦寫AU文了。當我意識到農場主!Blake的題材被我連續寫了兩次以後，我感到非常的倦怠。
> 
> 翻了一下我的working list，幸好之後會有好一段時間看不到AU文了。
> 
> 然後不知不覺間，這篇PWP題目又破萬字而且洋洋灑灑超過一萬五千字，奇怪，所謂的PWP不是沒有主題的小黃文嗎？為什麼到我手上會變成這樣Orz 每次都寫到好想吐....


End file.
